empire_and_unionfandomcom-20200213-history
Tarkath
Tarkath (Gliese 581) Asgardian Alliance Distance from Sol 20.3 ly System security rating 4/5 System civilian population 25,336,781 Number of assigned police squadrons: 44 Number of assigned naval squadrons: 11 System jump gate coordinates 00203615 Ascension 15 19 26 Declination -07 43 20 Stars in system (single-star system) Gliese 581, 0.31 solar masses, 0.3 solar radii, metallicity -0.14 Fe/H, spectral class M2.5 V Non-CHZ planets Tarkath 1, 1.94 Earth masses, unknown Earth radii, orbital period 3.15 days, semi-major axis 0.03 AU, orbital eccentricity 0.06, equilibrium temperature 501 K, uninhabited Tarkath 2, 15.8 Earth masses, unknown Earth radii, orbital period 5.37 days, semi-major axis 0.04 AU, orbital eccentricity 0.03, equilibrium temperature 419 K, uninhabited Tarkath 3, 5.5 Earth masses, unknown Earth radii, orbital period 12.91 days, semi-major axis 0.07 AU, orbital eccentricity 0.06, equilibrium temperature 313 K, uninhabited Tarkath 6, 7 Earth masses, unknown Earth radii, orbital period 433 days, semi-major axis 0.76 AU, orbital eccentricity 0.00, equilibrium temperature unknown, uninhabited Non-CHZ moons Tarkath 6 b, 0.39 Earth masses, 0.58 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature unknown, uninhabited Tarkath 6 c, 0.24 Earth masses, 0.45 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature unknown, uninhabited Tarkath 6 d, 0.11 Earth masses, 0.28 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature unknown, uninhabited CHZ planets Tarkath 4, 3.1 Earth masses, unknown Earth radii, orbital period 36.5 days, semi-major axis 0.15 AU, orbital eccentricity 0.00, equilibrium temperature 231 K, uninhabited Tarkath 5, 6.04 Earth masses, unknown Earth radii, orbital period 66.6 days, semi-major axis 0.22 AU, orbital eccentricity 0.25, equilibrium temperature 181 K, uninhabited CHZ moons Tarkath 5 b, 0.89 Earth masses, 0.95 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 250 K, population 25,334,802 Jump Gate Station: Level 15, distance from jump gate 0.05 AU System Details Remarkably for an Asgardian system, this system's spacelanes are reasonably safe and the most important spacelane for interstellar traffic, the lane from the jump gate to the jump gate station, is relatively short and pirate-free. Most of the UEO criminals in this system commit non-violent crimes such as drug trafficking, illegal data transfer, selling stolen items, and various other dishonorable activities, most of which profit the bosses in this system. Tarkath is where many UEO crime bosses go to retire or for vacations, since the climate of the system's single inhabited moon is quite pleasant and the terrain and landscapes are beautiful. Like most Asgardian systems, the citizens of this system protested heavily against any Asgardian naval presence in the system, saying that peace is better than war and that they do not constantly need to be reminded of the war capabilities of the Alliance, puny as these are. In most Asgardian systems, the naval defense forces are so weak that a determined attacker such as the Protectorate or the Kroll Alliance could easily take the system without heavy losses. While a few sensible Asgardian citizens realize their predicament, most simply say that disarmament is better than keeping peace through superior firepower. The Asgardian Navy has very few capital ships, perhaps only a dozen large ships, although they have many destroyers and smaller ships, but their weaponry is not powerful enough to compete with the Protectorate Navy, which is constantly expanding its fleets and improving existing designs such as the Komorov-class cruisers, many of which have now been refit to the Komorov II-class standard, with increased flak firepower and armor, although the Komorov II-class are just as fast and maneuverable as the original Komorov-class cruisers. The Asgardian fleets also have very few carriers, of which the Andolian Navy has many, in addition to the fighters and other small ships carried on board all capital ships. Tarkath is of interest to researchers because of the system's many planets, which is somewhat of a rare occurrence. The native plants on Tarkath 5 b are also interesting to researchers, since they grow using red light from the star, which is not usual for plants. Advances in genetic engineering mean that plants can now be made to grow in practically any light, but these plants are not genetically engineered. Many of the native animals on the moon are also very interesting, since they have adapted to live in much lower light conditions than normal. Some of these animals are quite ferocious and will attack people without provocation, so it is not wise to go outside unarmed. Of course, the UEO crime bosses who come here never have to worry about this, because they always have plenty of bodyguards to kill any attacking animals before they get close enough to hurt them. This system has minor factories of Eclipse Shipyards and Macdona Shipyards, as well as many robot and combat android manufacturers. The system's income is primarily from UEO grants, however, and most legitimate occupations are very rarely practiced in this system. Some traders have said that practically no one can be found to do repairs in this system. Category:Star Systems Category:Single-star Star Systems Category:Industrial Hubs